Lullabies
by thejordanandhervices
Summary: A set of one-shots of the Gaang singing their children to sleep.Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, Teoph  Teo&Toph .
1. Chapter 1: My Little Airbenders

**This is Katara rocking her baby boy to sleep after a long day…I have never done one of these, so…please no flames, I don't have any marshmallow's to roast over them. ~J**

**Katara's POV**

I rocked him in my arms, trying to get him to close his eyes and sleep. He was so small, nearly three months, he had his father's eyes and my hair, and he was perfect. I decided to sing to him

"**When water laps upon the shore, the little benders ask for more,**

**The moon shines down upon you, son, and calls you the blessed one."**

His grey eyes began to droop and I set him down, as I was turning around and saw Aang in the doorway, watching, Tenzin's eyes snapped open and he began to cry. I walked back to him and picked him up, singing once more,

"**Yue smiles on you from the midnight sky, your untroubled face,**

**Sleep well my airbender, fly to a better place.**

**You're the son of hope, the worlds next dream,**

**But they must cope, please stay with me."**

I slowly leaned over and placed him in the crib, and saw a familiar face drift into dreamland. I wondered what he was dreaming of, flying? Riding Appa? I wished I knew.

Aang walked up behind me and slowly lead me out of the room.

**Aang's POV**

I woke up to crying late in the night. Tenzin was awake. I stumbled quietly into his room, checking for what was wrong. Ooh, dirty diaper!

I changed the cloth and put him back to bed, where he refused to sleep. I sighed and picked him up, walking to the rocking chair in the corner where I tried to calm him down, what Katara did earlier really seemed to help, so I tried it. But being me, it wasn't as easy as Katara made it look.

"**I love you son, you're my greatest prize,**

**You are the best thing in all my lives.**

**My life's adventures lead to this,**

**You're my life, my precious gift.**

**Go now darling, dreamland waits,**

**But not too far, you have my traits."**

I was getting sleepier by the minute and Tenzin had stopped crying, I feel asleep.

**Katara's POV**

I woke up and Aang wasn't there, I almost panicked until I walked down the hall and saw him fast asleep with Tenzin in his arms.

For a while I just sat there and watched my airbenders' sleep.

**Thanks for reading! And if you like it, I'll do one for the rest of the Gaang! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Lord Daddy

**This one is about Zuko, Mai, and their little girl. R&R, enjoy! ~J**

**Mai's POV**

I walked into the royal nursery where the wet nurse was feeding my daughter, "Get out," I told the older woman. She passed me the one-year old on her way out.

I put Seiko down on the bed, "I'm not very good at this," I began, "I'm your mother and I love you and your father, but I'm not a very cheerful person."

I looked back at her she was staring at me with love, nothing more, nothing less that pure love and trust, "Okay, I'll try to be the person you need me to be. I'll be there for you, like my mother wasn't. You should know that I don't love easily; in fact, I don't even love my parents…that much. But you and your dad are different, I love you both very much, do you understand?"

Seiko looked at me for a minute before she stretched out her small arms and began to cry, "I'll take that as a yes," I said as I began to rock her in my arms.

A few minutes went by and she hadn't stopped, I decided it was time to try something I had never done, but this was a time of change, so why not? I began to sing.

"**My princess, my sweet little girl,**

**If you want it, I'll give you the world.**

**The war is over, and you now must sleep,**

**My promise to you, I'll always keep.**

**Beautiful child, I love you so,**

**The way I feel, they could never know**

**You're the Fire Lord's daughter, his bright little flame,**

**We love you so much, I'm glad you came."**

I whispered the last line because she had fallen asleep in my arms. I slowly set her down in her bed and turned around to find Zuko behind me with what resembled a smile on his usually somber features. I'm sure I looked the same way because he laughed quietly and drew me into a kiss.

**Zuko's POV**

What Mai did really got to me, she sang to our daughter and put her to bed like a real mother. In the history of the Fire Nation only one queen ever did that, my mother. She insisted in putting us to bed herself, instead of having out handlers do it. My father didn't care; he never once gave me a good night kiss or told me a bedtime story. That's probably the reason I felt I had to be apart of my kids lives, because my father wasn't and I hated him for it.

I made my way to the nursery where my oldest daughter slept, she was turning five in three weeks, and sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and opened her arms. I picked her up and set her down in my lap, thinking of what I would do. She was too old to be sung to sleep, and too young to just say "good night" so I figured I would tell her a story.

"How would you like to hear a story?" I asked her. She thought for a minute and then nodded her head. She had been refusing to speak for over a week now, and I hoped that this would do the trick.

"Manny years ago there was a prince of the fire nation, he was a troubled boy, you see, it was because his daddy didn't love him. All this prince wanted was to have his dad love him for who he was, but he never did.

One day, when this prince was old enough, he sat in in a very important meeting, but he spoke when he shouldn't have, even though he believed in what he said, and it was the right thing to say, he was punished. His father forced him to fight him, even though he didn't want to.

When the boy refused to fight, his daddy made sure the prince never forgot what he did, he gave him a scar on his….arm," She was looking at me open-mouthed, and nodded in encouragement when I didn't continue.

"After the boy refused to fight he was banished and told he could only get his honor back if he caught the Avatar, who hadn't been seen in a hundred years, safe to say, the prince never thought he would ever get to go home."

"What happened next? Did yo- I mean, did the prince ever get to come back?"

"Well, what happened is, he found the Avatar, but he escaped. Over two years of searching for him, the prince wasn't about to give up. So they spent the next year playing cat and mouse. And do you know what ended up happening?"

"No, what?"

"The Avatar saved the world, and the prince helped because he finally realized his father was mean and evil, and needed to be replaced. The prince had to fight his sister in the same kind of fight he wouldn't fight his father in. And he won. After that, the little prince became the Fire Lord and the world became safe and happy for everyone."

"What happened to the daddy and the sister?" She looked up at me, with the same golden eyes and black hair as her mother, same straight face and simple words.

"They went to jail, like all bad guys eventually do."

"And then you married Momma?"

"Yes, I did."

She sat there for a moment, thinking before she threw her small arms around me and said, "I love you Fire Lord Daddy."

**And that's the end of the second one! The next will be of Toph, Teo (Wheel chair boy) and their kid. Sorry I didn't make Zuko sing, I just couldn't do that, so instead he told his story to a five year old! I hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE! ~J **


	3. Chapter 3: Love Me?

**This chapter is dedicated to Suki and Sokka, 'cause they're cute together! Read, review and enjoy. ~J**

**Chapter 3**

**Suki's POV**

I held her in my arms, she was so small! Jade was just like her father, she loved food, and made funny faces all the time. Right now she wasn't so happy thought and looked like she was about to cry. She was fussy and didn't want to go to bed. Just like her dad.

One day she would grow up to be a Kyoshi warrior, just like I was, so maybe she would go to sleep with a song my mother once sang to me.

"**Sleep well tonight,**

**The warriors will keep you safe for life.**

**Our fans strike true, our hearts are pure,**

**The enemy falls, that you can be sure.**

**Kyoshi warriors guard the town,**

**So relax, please, rest your head."**

As the last line faded into the night, her blue eyes dimmed and she fell asleep. I set her down in the small crib Sokka had made by hand and watched her sleep. Someday Jade would be the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, just like I was, but for now just watching her sleep fulfilled my every wish.

**Sokka's POV**

When I got home from my job of training the new recruits in the art of the boomerang, I found Jade crying and Suki asleep in the chair next to the crib. I picked her up and began to rock her in my arms. Well, I thought, I might as well try to sing to her.

"**In the South Pole all they had to eat was fish-"**

Jade began to cry even louder at my singing, so I settled for talking to her, people are always falling asleep while I talk, why not my daughter?

"So," I started, "You're new here, to this world I mean. I want you to know that we love you… Did you know your uncle's the Avatar? Yea, he's pretty cool, even if I pretended not to like him being together with my sister a few years ago, I wouldn't want to see Katara, your aunt, with anyone else. I mean he's the Avatar, right? He's supposed to be noble and all. And they seem to be happy. They have a little monster of their own now, your cousin; I think you'll like them when you're old enough.

I hope you still like me...With your uncle being the Avatar…I hope you'll still think I'm cool.

About eight years ago the war ended, the one with the fire nation, he saved the world. I was a major help! I took down at least ten battle ships all by myself…ok, so I had a little help from your mom, and Toph. She's blind but you'd never know it by the way she acts. I sort of miss the Gaang, those were good times, even if they happened in the middle of a war.

Don't get me wrong though, I love now too, but life didn't get much more exciting than that..traveling around the world with the Avatar, saving people," I was starting to run out of things to say, but she just looked at me expectantly, seemingly not tired at all. Great, just my luck, the one time I do want to put someone to sleep with my talking, it doesn't work.

"Do you want to know how it started?" I asked the infant.

"Ahaha!" She answered (plus a little gurgling and drooling), I took that as a yes.

"Well, where to start? Ah, the beginning, good idea. Katara and I lost our mother, your grandmother, I'm sorry you'll never get to meet her. I hardly remember her myself," I looked into her blue eyes and saw unconditional love staring back, "Maybe I haven't really lost her, she's in me, you, Katara, and Tenzin too. Well, anyway, back to what I was saying. After our mom died, our dad when off to fight in the war, we were left in the south pole with only our Gran and a Village of maybe twenty people.

We never imagined anything exciting would ever happen to us, that is, until Aang showed up. Come to think of it, that's probably what drew her to him, he was new, exciting, and we were just some random people on the South Pole, separated from our sister tribe in the north.

Anyway, we found this kid frozen in a block of ice, and, what do you know? It's the Avatar! From that point on we weren't just some random kids, we were the Avatars friends, we were loved by some and hated by most! Ok, so maybe the fame got to my head on one or two occasions...But it was the life.

Now Katara's married to him and I ended um marrying someone who I met on one of my many adventures, your mom, Suki. Someday I'll tell you all the stories, but for now, I think its time you went to sleep." Her eyes drooped and she stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

**Kewl! So there was the Sukka chapter! I know, there was a lot of Kataang in there, but Sokka had the right to have his thoughts about their relationship! Anyway, I'm thinking that maybe after I finish all the couples I'll end it with another, exciting Kataang? Tell me what you want!**

**If you want to see the last one be another Katara, Aang, Tenzin (or a second baby) tell me!**

**And if you want it to finish another way…well…tell me that too! ~J**


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy, Master Earthbender

**So here's chapter four of Lullabies! R,R and enjoy! ~J P.S. If anyone had any suggestions or requests, let me know!**

**Chapter 4 Teoph**

**Toph's POV **

I'm blind. Its not a secret. I've lived my whole life seeing everyone through my feet. I don't know what color Katara's hair is, or what look she gives Sokka when she's mad. I do know when their mad, sad, hurt or in love because of their hart rate. Seeing like this has never really been a problem for me, until today.

Today my husband Teo was playing with our son Dai, they were laughing and I was remembering when we met, it was after the battle that defeated Fire Lord Ozai…

**Flash Back**

"_Hey," came a voice from behind me, "What's your name?"_

_I couldn't see him that well; it seemed that he was...rolling… He was in a wheel chair, "I'm Toph, why are you in a wheel chair?"_

"_Toph!" Katara scolded _me, "You don't ask people that!"

"Haha, its okay Katara," He said, "I was born without the ability to use my legs," he directed at me.

"Just like I was born without the ability to use my eyes," I said, starring sightlessly in front of me, he was at my side.

"I guess that's something we have in common..."

I felt his pulse quicken the slightest bit and a smile formed at the corner of my mouth…

**End**

Teo had Dai on his lap and was doing wheelies around the room, both of them crying out in excitement, "Al right, I think its time for bed."

"Aaw, but-!" They both complained

"No buts," I walked over and picked Dai up, heading for his room, a two year old must sleep. Oh my gosh, am I becoming my mother?

"Mamma?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you look at me when we talk?"

I set lim down in his bed, "Because, honey, I can't see."

"Oh, I'm sorry momma. You don't know what I look like? Or daddy?"

"No, but I can imagine. Good night, sweet dreams."

"Good night momma."

I sat there for a long time after I thought he was asleep, finally I did something I have never done, and something I will never admit to: I sang.

"**I can't see you, but I know you're there,**

**I can feel you smile, touch your hair.**

**I don't know what color your eyes are,**

**Though I try hard not, I feel my heart form a scar.**

**Remember how I love you, even though**

**I can't watch you play in the snow.**

**In my dreams I see you, your face right there**

**When I wake up, darkness everywhere."**

I kissed his forehead and left the room to sit outside and face the moon I would never see.

**Teo's POV**

I wheeled down the hall of our house in Omashu, to check on Dai who was crying, Toph was asleep, "Whats wrong Dai?" I asked him, setting him on my lap.

"Momma can't se-see m-mee!" He cried into my shoulder.

"Why are you sad about that?"

"Because she's never gonna know who I am, what if I lose her in town? How am I gonna find her? How's she gonna find me?"

"She'll find you the same way she finds you in the house or kisses your face." I responded.

"How's that?" He lifted his tear reddened face to mine.

"She can see you, she will always know where you are. She even sees more than you or I can."

"No she can't, she's blind!"

"That doesn't mean she can't see. She can see with her feet, she can feel the vibrations in the ground we make by walking, and she can hear your voice better than anyone. She will always be able to find you."

"Sure? How'd you know? How does she do it?"

"I'm one hundred percent sire Dai, she can do it because she's an earthbender, just like you." I poked his belly button and he squealed in laughter.

"Ok daddy, I believe you," he smiled and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up, I love you."

"I love you too, would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

"No daddy, tell me the Avatar story!"

"You mean the one about your mommy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well, a long time ago, when your mommy was twelve years old she was the best earthbender in her entire town. But no one knew. She would go and fight in Earth Rumble 6 and win every time, she was called The Blind Bandit. She always won because she could feel the other competitors and could tell what they were doing with their feet and take them down easily.

One day a little boy and his friends came to watch the game, the little boy's name was Aang and he was the Avatar, he wanted your mom to be his earthbending teacher, because she would listen and wait for the perfect time to strike. She refused to teach him how to earthbend, she didn't want her parents knowing she was fighting behind their backs. They thought she was a delicate, fragile flower in need of protecting, they were wrong.

After a chain of events, she saved the Avatar while her father was watching, and decided she wanted to join him in the quest to restore balance to the world. Her parents saw this and forbade her from ever going outside again, thinking Aang and his friends were a bad influence, so she ran away to join him.

They sent people to bring her back, which caused her to invent metalbending, and she became the most powerful earthbender in the entire world. She taught the Avatar and, eventually, many people who became master earthbenders."

I looked down and Dai was fast asleep, I was about to leave when I heard his murmur in his sleep, "Mommy, master earthbender," With a smile on his face.

I slowly wheeled out to the hall, where I found Toph, sitting on the ground, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: I Have The Greatest Parents

**This, I believe, will be my last Lullaby. : ( Also thanks to PGREEKAVATAR for your suggestion, I hope you like what I did. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, it means a lot to me (that doesn't mean stop, if you stumble upon this in 2012, review, I take late entries! : ) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the cabbage salesman would have gotten to be in the last episode. **

**Read, Review, and enjoy, ~J**

**This one was inspired by the song Rain by Pricilla Ahn and PGREEKAVATAR. **

It was a lazy, gray day at the Southern Air Temple when it began to rain. Everyone was inside Aang's old room, which was covered in blankets and a roaring fire was going in the small hearth. They could hear the storm brewing and each smiled to themselves, thinking of all the past storms they had weathered together, the real and figurative.

Everyone had brought their children with them, on the unplanned vacation. They all realized, a few years after their various experiences with their little ones, that it was time they learned what their parents' lives had been like all those years ago.

Aang, Katara, Tenzin, and little Kya snuggled together. Sokka, Suki, and their daughter Jade were on the other side if the fire. Mai, Zuko, Seiko and nine year old Ursa** (the older daughter, I just realized I never gave her a name, sorry) **sat the closest to the flickering flame. Toph, Teo and Dai were the closest to the window, next to Zuko. Everyone was smiling and laughing at old memories.

"Hahaha!" Zuko laughed after a particularly funny joke, "Hey Sokka, remember when I came to talk to you, you thought I was Suki, and when I came you were stretched out, wearing only underwear with a rose in your mouth?" Everyone cracked up but Sokka who remembered the incident with a little less enthusiasm.

"OOH, OOH!" Sokka piped in, "Remember when you dressed up as an old man and pretended to be our grandpa when we went to Omashu for the first time! What was that stupid name you made up?" he asked Aang

"Bonzu Pippen-Paddle-opsacopolis, and my "granddaughter"" he gestured to Katara, "June Pippen-Paddle-opsacopolis!" Everybody in the room broke down laughing again.

"And what was up with that cabbage salesman, he was EVERYWHERE!" Aang said, everyone looked at each other.

"Yea, where DID he come from?" Katara questioned, "He was always in the place we were…"

"At the gate of Omashu, in Omashu…when we were running from those pirates..at the boats that would have taken us to Ba Sing Se, and in Ba Sing Se." Aang thought.

"And every time we ran into him, his cabbages got ruined, and his cart broken…" Thoughtful silence descended upon the group until another round of memories came.

"So daddy," Ursa piped in, "You were the bad guy?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I was for a while, but, like that story I told you a while ago I figured out that it was wrong and joined the right team," he smiled at her and the other children started voicing their concerns at their parents, well, sketchy past.

Jade sat in a thoughtful silence while the others were talking loudly, finally she stood up to get everyone's attention, "My daddy," she began, "Is the best because he took down twenty fire nation air ships all by himself, winning the war." She said matter-of-factly.

The others sat there and stared at her until Suki fell backwards laughing. Soon everyone was doing the same, except Sokka and Jade, who was much like her father.

Hours later, after the fire had died down, the Gaang was asleep, and the storm raged on, the children were still awake, discussing what they had been told.

"Well," said Tenzin smugly, "It looks like my mom and dad were the best of the group."

"Ha! That's funny," said Dai, "How many times did they say he was captured?"

"Yea, that's right," said Ursa, "My dad taught yours firebending, which makes him the best."

"I don't think so!"

"Yea! My mom is, she taught Avatar Aang earth AND metalbending."

"NO! That is so not as cool as my parents, they can't even bend and they still managed to take down all those battle ships."

"They explained that earlier, weren't you listening? They had my moms help." Dai said, "And she's blind!"

Soon they were all arguing over who was the best when Kya, the youngest of the group said something that made them all listen, "Our mommies and daddies all worked together to help the world, it wasn't just one of them. You all should be ash-ahs-ashameded of yourselves," she stuttered, "They don't see it like daddy was the best because he's the Avatar or mommies the best 'cause she can bloodbend and taught him howta waterbend. They see each other as equals and friends, and you should too."

She finished her ling-winded speech, especially for a three year old, and att the other kids heads were down.

"You only say that because you can air and waterbend," said Tenzin jealously.

"So, I can waterbend and my parents can't," said Jade, "It doesn't mean anything, she's right. Our parents are friends, and…you guys are my bestest friends I've got." She said, looking away.

"I hope we have adventures together just like our parents did!" Said Dai, "excepta for the 'barrising stuff."

The children sat together around the dying fire and made plans for the future. They would go to all the places their parents went to and all the ones they didn't. They fell asleep holding each others hands, all smiling as if sharing a silent secret.

Later they would wake up and deny their camaraderie, going back to their original argument, for now, though; they slept and believed the world was theirs. And it was. Someday they would all grow up to do great things and be great people, with each other. But for now they were asleep, dreaming of their parents great adventures, and that was the greatest lullaby.

**Thanks for reading my stories, all your thoughts are welcome, just push that little button at the bottom there, it wont shock you I swear *crosses fingers behind back* :) ~J**

**P.S. I know what you're thinking, "How in the heck did Rain by Pricilla Ahn inspire THAT piece of-"**

**Well I would tell you that, I really don't know, I said it inspired me, I didn't say that it had anything to do with it, I was just listening to the song and –WHAM- I got this picture in my head and here you go! **


End file.
